


Marked

by itsforscience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark!Harry, Drarry, Enemy Lovers, Fanvids, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for my kink_bingo square "possession/marking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> **kink** : possession/marking  
>  **rating/contains** : mature, sexual themes, blood and marking, dub-con  
>  **format** : mp4  
>  **length** : 48 secs  
>  **song/artist** : [_A Dream Within A Dream (Nalepa Remix)_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lokHXhRFEGo) The Glitch Mob  
>  **notes** : Fill for my kink_bingo square "possession/marking". I had terrible trouble rendering this thing, so the quality's not as great as I'd like, but oh well. H/D vidlet, yay!

(password: **mine** )

**watch on**  
\+ [YOUTUBE](http://youtu.be/tsjpich-wbQ)  
\+ [VIMEO](https://vimeo.com/49236658)

  


**x-posts**  
\+ [TUMBLR](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/31349851072/marked-drarry-fanvid)  
\+ [DREAMWIDTH](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/109713.html)  
\+ [LIVEJOURNAL](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/121593.html)

 

**download (4mb)**  
\+ [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/?3mnkmmppg4h9hsl)  
\+ [BOX](https://www.box.com/s/p1afbv753272ozvgjvp4)


End file.
